So What - Wonder Girls
Descripcion right *'Titulo:' So What *'Artista:' Wonders Girls Ft David Kim *'Album:' The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #6 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 13-Septiembre-2007 Video 400px|center Yubin Yenny Sunye Sunmi Sohee David Kim Romanizacion Yeah No No (Yeah that´s right) (Dont´s Stop) Jom deo dagawabwa mweo eottae Weollae sarangeun geureoke shijakandae Mame ssok deuneunde mweo eottae Ttwineun gaseum deulkige nal anajweo Yo! Jashin itkke hangeoreumsshik naegero Mangseoriji malgo naega weonhaneun daero Dagawa nae yeopeseo duryeoweohajima Mu-eotppoda yonggiga piryohan neowana Nareul humchyeoboneun ge neomu gibun jochiman Ajigeun neon seotulleo (D'You Wanna Get My Mind) Naega museo-un geonji sunjinhan cheok haneunji Paljjangman kkyeodo neon kkamjjak nollaseo danghwanghaji Neowa gachi isseul ttae nado moreuge Nae gaseumi teojil deut dugeungeorine Geudaeui daehan maeumeun eonjena seolle neomuna Johahanikka jebal nal ihaehae Geureon neo-ui moseubi neomu gwiyeoweoseo naega johahajanni Jom deo dagawabwa mweo eottae Weollae sarangeun geureoke shijakandae Mame ssok deuneunde mweo eottae Ttwineun gaseum deulkige nal anajweo Ije saranghal junbiga dwaesseonado banhaeseo Ni daedap gidarigesseo Boyeojweo honjaseo geureogo itjji malgo I shigani wasseuni ni mameul boyeojweo I got to keep up with you and this love Dareun namjadeulboda deo teukppyeolhan neo Neomu areumdaweoseo anna-oneun yonggiya Ireoke neukkyeo bonjeok eopsseo cheo-eumiya Geurae gamdongseureoweo naega cheot yeojaran ge Neomu dalkomhan neukkim (I wanna feel your love) Dareun a-ideul modu nareul bureoweohaji Neogachi meotjjin namjaga nal ttara danindago Neo gateun beautiful girl I nareul mannajuneun geonmaneurodo it’s unbelievable Dadeul bureoweohae sometimes jal an mitkkyeojyeo Gomapkko haengbokae just want you to know Geureon neo-ui moseubi neomu yeppeo boyeo nae mam da jugo shipeo Jom deo dagawabwa mweo eottae Weollae sarangeun geureoke shijakandae Mame ssok deuneunde mweo eottae Ttwineun gaseum deulkige nal anajweo (nal anajweo) Neo-ege baraneun geon nae mam arajuraneun geo when I need you nal mani akkyeo juraneun geo himdeulgo buranhamyeon yeope isseojuraneun geo neodo algo itjjana its only you that I love Sashireun neodo nae cheot namjaya yonggi naebwa nacheoreom nareul ikkeureojweo Jom deo dagawabwa mweo eottae Weollae sarangeun geureoke shijakandae (shijakandae) Mame ssok deuneunde mweo eottae (gwaenchana) Ttwineun gaseum deulkige nal anajugi balae (nal anajugi balae) Nareul saranghaedo gwaenchana (saranghaedo gwaenchana) Imi nan neo-ui yeojaga doegopeun geol (neo-ui yeojaga doegopeun geol) Mollae immatjjweodo gwaenchana (gwaenchana) Weollae sarangeun geureoke jjaritan georae Español Sí, No no (Sí, es correcto) (No pares) Con los cortos acercamientos vemos lo que es ¿Cómo? El amor original comienza así ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi mente? ¿Cómo? Mi corazón se va pero lo encuentro, abrázame en este día Yo! Paso a paso, caminas hacia mi Yo no dudo en decir mis deseos Ven a mis brazos, yo no tengo miedo Lo que veo es el coraje, tú eres necesario Robaste demasiada alegría De mí, pero Tu eres torpe (quieres conseguir mi mente) Esto da miedo, yo era ingenua Si mantienes mis brazos, De repente yo quiero brillar, Pero no te preocupes Cuando estaba junto a ti, yo estaba confundida Mi corazón se detuvo y tomo una respiración El corazón siempre está entusiasmado Porque me gustas, por favor, comprende Me gusta que tus características sean muy amables Y me encantas Con los cortos acercamientos vemos lo que es ¿Cómo? El amor original comienza así ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi mente? ¿Cómo? Mi corazón se va pero lo encuentro, abrázame en este día Ahora el amor se preparará y se hará evidente Estoy esperando una respuesta Es evidente que estoy sola, pero las palabras son estas Esta vez entraste a mi mente Tengo que seguir contigo y este amor He visto a hombres diferentes, pero eres especial Tienes demasiada belleza tuve que reunir coraje cuando llegaste Así me parecio, no estás como vivías antes Sin embargo mi primera impresión fue buena Tenía una impresión muy dulce (Quiero sentir tu amor) No me envidies por los diferentes niños Eres hermoso conmigo, Tu eres el hombre que la gente quiere, A quien ir y venir Tú eres la misma chica hermosa El tiempo que te conoci, fue sólo una cosa: increíble Tengo envidia de todo a veces, pero creo y está bien Estoy agradecido, estoy feliz, sólo quiero que lo sepas Me gusta que tus características Eran demasiado bonita, En mi mente yo quiero darte todo a ti Con los cortos acercamientos vemos lo que es ¿Cómo? El amor original comienza así ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi mente? ¿Cómo? Mi corazón se va pero lo encuentro, abrázame en este día (abrázame en este día) Desee por ti, en mi corazón lo reconozco cuando te necesito, los múltiples días eran rencor Es difícil cuando estoy insegura, pero estás a mi lado Y ya sé, es sólo que me encantas El hecho es que fuiste mi primer hombre veo tu valentía, así como yo llévame contigo Con los cortos acercamientos vemos lo que es ¿Cómo? El amor original comienza así (comienza así) ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi mente? ¿Cómo? (Está bien) Mi corazón se va pero lo hallo, espero que me abráces (Espero que me abraces) Tú me amas y eso está bien (me amas y está bien) Yo soy tu chica y no habrá preocupaciones (Tu chica y no habrá preocupaciones) Supongo que está bien, aún si es en secreto (Está bien) El amor original como este es un acuerdo interesante Categoría:Wonder Girls Hangul Yeah No no (Yeah that´s right) (Dont´s Stop 좀 더 다가와봐 뭐 어때 원래 사랑은 그렇게 시작한대 맘에 쏙 드는데 뭐 어때 뛰는 가슴 들키게 날 안아줘 Yo자신 있게 한걸음씩 나에게로 망설이지 말고 내가 원하는 대로 다가와 내 옆에서 두려워하지마 무엇보다 용기가 필요한 너와나 나를 훔쳐보는 게 너무 기분 좋지만 아직은 넌 서툴러 (D’You Wanna Get My Mind) 내가 무서운 건지 순진한 척 하는지 팔짱만 껴도 넌 깜짝 놀라서 당황하지 너와 같이 있을 때 나도 모르게 내 가슴이 터질 듯 두근거리네 그대의 대한 마음은 언제나 설레 너무나, 좋아하니까 제발 날 이해해 그런 너의 모습이 너무 귀여워서 내가 좋아하잖니 좀 더 다가와봐 뭐 어때 원래 사랑은 그렇게 시작한대 맘에 쏙 드는데 뭐 어때 뛰는 가슴 들키게 날 안아줘 이제 사랑할 준비가 됐어 나도 반해서 니 대답 기다리겠어 보여줘 혼자서 그러고 있지 말고 이 시간이 왔으니 니 맘을 보여줘 I got to keep up with you and this love 다른 남자들보다 더 특별한 너 너무 아름다워서 안나오는 용기야 이렇게 느껴 본적 없어 처음이야 그래 감동스러워 내가 첫 여자란 게 너무 달콤한 느낌 (I Wanna Feel Your Love) 다른 아이들 모두 나를 부러워하지 너같이 멋진 남자가 날 따라 다닌다고 너 같은 beautiful girl 이 나를 만나주는 것만으로도 it’s unbelievable 다들 부러워해sometimes 잘 안 믿겨져 고맙고 행복해 just want you to know 그런 너의 모습이 너무 예뻐 보여 내 맘 다 주고 싶어 좀 더 다가와봐 뭐 어때 원래 사랑은 그렇게 시작한대 맘에 쏙 드는데 뭐 어때 뛰는 가슴 들키게 날 안아줘 너에게 바라는 건 내 맘 알아주라는 거 when I need you 날 많이 아껴 주라는 거 힘들고 불안하면 옆에 있어주라는 거 너도 알고 있잖아 it’s only you that I love 사실은 너도 내 첫 남자야 용기 내봐 나처럼 나를 이끌어줘 좀 더 다가와봐 뭐 어때 원래 사랑은 그렇게 시작한대 맘에 쏙 드는데 뭐 어때 뛰는 가슴 들키게 날 안아주길 바래 나를 사랑해도 괜찮아 이미 난 너의 여자가 되고픈 걸 몰래 입맞춰도 괜찮아 원래 사랑은 그렇게 짜릿한 거래 Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls Categoría:David Kim